The present invention relates to a process for producing animated films, known as films or series of animated drawings.
Up to the present time, animation movies, known as films or series of animated drawings, were produced in artisan-like manner starting from drawings created by an animator which were colored on an acetate. Subsequently these drawings were superimposed and filmed still by still. Obviously this is an overly simplified and brief explanation of the filming of an animated drawing, but it is sufficiently descriptive to understand that the process was slow, arduous, difficult and expensive, since practically all the stills had to be produced so that they would be of good quality and the animation would be suitable.
Later on, the orientals attempted to animate drawings by computer The result obtained was not acceptable and they succeeded merely in standardizing the movements of the drawings by the same traditional system and with the use of a large number of persons. They succeeded in somewhat reducing the expense of traditional animation and succeeded in conquering practically the worldwide market, invading, during the last era, all television broadcast networks.
Countries such as France, the United States, Belgium, etc. tried to develop technologies which, by data processing, would lower expenses and thus obtain a larger share of the market. The result, however, has been poor up to now, since data processing only delimited the movement and standardized the drawing even more than what had been done by the orientals.